Injection molding is a technology commonly used for high-volume manufacturing of parts made of meltable material, most commonly of parts made of thermoplastic polymers. During a repetitive injection molding process, a plastic resin, most often in the form of small beads or pellets, is introduced to an injection molding machine that melts the resin beads under heat, pressure, and shear. The now molten resin is forcefully injected into a mold cavity having a particular cavity shape. The injected plastic is held under pressure in the mold cavity, cooled, and then removed as a solidified part having a shape that essentially duplicates the cavity shape of the mold. The mold itself may have a single cavity or multiple cavities. Each cavity may be connected to a flow channel by a gate, which directs the flow of the molten resin into the cavity. A molded part may have one or more gates. It is common for large parts to have two, three, or more gates to reduce the flow distance the polymer must travel to fill the molded part. The one or multiple gates per cavity may be located anywhere on the part geometry, and possess any cross-section shape such as being essentially circular or be shaped with an aspect ratio of 1.1 or greater. Thus, a typical injection molding procedure comprises four basic operations: (1) heating the plastic in the injection molding machine to allow it to flow under pressure; (2) injecting the melted plastic into a mold cavity or cavities defined between two mold halves that have been closed; (3) allowing the plastic to cool and harden in the cavity or cavities while under pressure; and (4) opening the mold halves to cause the part to be ejected from the mold.
The molten plastic resin is injected into the mold cavity and the plastic resin is forcibly pushed through the cavity by an injection element of the injection molding machine until the plastic resin reaches the location in the cavity furthest from the gate. The resulting length and wall thickness of the part is a result of the shape of the mold cavity.
While it may be desirous to reduce the wall thickness of injected molded parts to reduce the plastic content, and thus cost, of the final part; reducing wall thickness using a conventional injection molding process can be an expensive and a non-trivial task, particularly when designing for wall thicknesses less than 15, 10, 5, 3, or 1.0 millimeter. As a liquid plastic resin is introduced into an injection mold in a conventional injection molding process, the material adjacent to the walls of the cavity immediately begins to “freeze,” or solidify and cure. As the material flows through the mold, a boundary layer of material is formed against the sides of the mold. As the mold continues to fill, the boundary layer continues to thicken, eventually closing off the path of material flow and preventing additional material from flowing into the mold. The plastic resin freezing on the walls of the mold is exacerbated when the molds are cooled, a technique used to reduce the cycle time of each part and increase machine throughput.
There may also be a desire to design a part and the corresponding mold such that the liquid plastic resin flows from areas having the thickest wall thickness towards areas having the thinnest wall thickness. Increasing thickness in certain regions of the mold can ensure that sufficient material flows into areas where strength and thickness is needed. This “thick-to-thin” flow path requirement can make for inefficient use of plastic and result in higher part cost for injection molded part manufacturers because additional material must be molded into parts at locations where the material is unnecessary.
One method to decrease the wall thickness of a part is to increase the pressure of the liquid plastic resin as it is introduced into the mold. By increasing the pressure, the molding machine can continue to force liquid material into the mold before the flow path has closed off. Increasing the pressure, however, has both cost and performance downsides. As the pressure required to mold the component increases, the molding equipment must be strong enough to withstand the additional pressure, which generally equates to being more expensive. A manufacturer may have to purchase new equipment to accommodate these increased pressures. Thus, a decrease in the wall thickness of a given part can result in significant capital expenses to accomplish the manufacturing via conventional injection molding techniques.
Additionally, when the liquid plastic material flows into the injection mold and rapidly freezes, the polymer chains retain the high levels of stress that were present when the polymer was in liquid form. The frozen polymer molecules retain higher levels of flow induced orientation when molecular orientation is locked in the part, resulting in a frozen-in stressed state. These “molded-in” stresses can lead to parts that warp or sink following molding, have reduced mechanical properties, and have reduced resistance to chemical exposure. The reduced mechanical properties are particularly important to control and/or minimize for injection molded parts such as thinwall tubs, living hinge parts, and closures.
In an effort to avoid some of the drawbacks mentioned above, many conventional injection molding operations use shear-thinning plastic material to improve flow of the plastic material into the mold cavity. As the shear-thinning plastic material is injected into the mold cavity, shear forces generated between the plastic material and the mold cavity walls tend to reduce viscosity of the plastic material, thereby allowing the plastic material to flow more freely and easily into the mold cavity. As a result, it is possible to fill thinwall parts fast enough to avoid the material freezing off before the mold is completely filled.
Reduction in viscosity is directly related to the magnitude of shear forces generated between the plastic material and the feed system, and between the plastic material and the mold cavity wall. Thus, manufacturers of these shear-thinning materials and operators of injection molding systems have been driving injection molding pressures higher in an effort to increase shear, thus reducing viscosity. Typically, injection molding systems inject the plastic material in to the mold cavity at melt pressures of 15,000 psi or more. Manufacturers of shear-thinning plastic material teach injection molding operators to inject the plastic material into the mold cavities above a minimum melt pressure. For example, polypropylene resin is typically processed at pressures greater than 6,000 psi (the recommended range from the polypropylene resin manufacturers, is typically from greater than 6,000 psi to about 15,000 psi. Resin manufacturers recommend not to exceed the top end of the range. Press manufacturers and processing engineers typically recommend processing shear thinning polymers at the top end of the range, or significantly higher, to achieve maximum potential shear thinning, which is typically greater than 15,000 psi, to extract maximum thinning and better flow properties from the plastic material. Shear thinning thermoplastic polymers generally are processed in the range of over 6,000 psi to about 30,000 psi.
The molds used in injection molding machines must be capable of withstanding these high melt pressures. Moreover, the material forming the mold must have a fatigue limit that can withstand the maximum cyclic stress for the total number of cycles a mold is expected to run over the course of its lifetime. As a result, mold manufacturers typically form the mold from materials having high hardness, typically greater than 30 Rc, and more typically greater than 50 Rc. These high hardness materials are durable and equipped to withstand the high clamping pressures required to keep mold components pressed against one another during the plastic injection process. These high hardness materials are also better able to resist wear from the repeated contact between molding surfaces and polymer flow.
High production injection molding machines (i.e., class 101 and class 102 molding machines) that produce thinwalled consumer products exclusively use molds having a majority of the mold made from the high hardness materials. High production injection molding machines typically produce 500,000 cycles per year or more. Industrial quality production molds must be designed to withstand at least 500,000 cycles per year, preferably more than 1,000,000 cycles per year, more preferably more than 5,000,000 cycles per year, and even more preferably more than 10,000,000 cycles per year. These machines have multi cavity molds and complex cooling systems to increase production rates. The high hardness materials are more capable of withstanding the repeated high pressure clamping operations than lower hardness materials. However, high hardness materials, such as most tool steels, have relatively low thermal conductivities, generally less than 20 BTU/HR FT ° F., which leads to long cooling times as heat is transferred through from the molten plastic material through the high hardness material.
In an effort to reduce cycle times, typical high production injection molding machines having molds made of high hardness materials include relatively complex internal cooling systems that circulate cooling fluid within the mold. These cooling systems accelerate cooling of the molded parts, thus allowing the machine to complete more cycles in a given amount of time, which increases production rates and thus the total amount of molded parts produced. In some class 101, more than 1 or 2 million cycles per year may be run, these molds are sometimes referred to as “ultra high productivity molds” Class 101 molds that run in 400 ton or larger presses are sometimes referred to as “400 class” molds within the industry.
Another drawback to using high hardness materials for the molds is that high hardness materials, such as tool steels, generally are fairly difficult to machine. As a result, known high throughput injection molds require extensive machining time and expensive machining equipment to form, and expensive and time consuming post-machining steps to relieve stresses and optimize material hardness.